


Church [fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Kneeling, Pining, minor Bonnie/Frank, minor Bonnie/Laurel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: If you were church, I'd get on my knees.





	Church [fanvid]

Music: "Church" by Fall Out Boy  
Premiered at TGIF/F (tgifemslash.com) on February 16th, 2018. 


End file.
